Strangers Found In Passing
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Jo was on a train ride to London, when she met a stranger with unruly black hair, bright green eyes, and a Lightning shaped scar. This short encounter would change her life forever. Please Read and Review


Jo was on a train ride to London, when she met a stranger with unruly black hair, bright green eyes, and a Lightning shaped scar. This short encounter would change her life forever

**Strangers Found In Passing**

Harry Potter was very annoyed with Hermione Granger.

Why on earth had his sister-in-law set up an interview for his biography?

Harry Potter was also annoyed with himself.

Why had he agreed to it?

The train ride had been delayed for four hours, but he was too tired after his all night auror raid to apparate, fly, or floo.

"Is that seat taken sir?" a young woman asked Harry, Pointing to the seat across form him.

"No." He told her kindly, and she took the seat. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." he introduced himself.

The woman laughed "Harry is one of my favorite names, If I have a son, he will carry it. I'm Jo ."

"I knew what I was going to name my son when I was eleven." Harry smiled "That's when I first learned about my parents."

Jo looked up surprised "What do you mean, learned about your parents?" She took in the man's unruly black hair and almond shaped green eyes and noticed that on his forehead, just viable under his bangs, was a lightning shaped scar

"Oh, I was raised by my mothers sister and her husband and they did not like my parents at all, so I didn't know about my parents until I was eleven and went away to school."

"Oh, god, that's horrible, what happened to your parents?" Jo asked

"Well, My Aunt and Uncle told me that my parents died in a car crash, but in truth they were kill by an evil wizard named Tom Riddle." Harry said, with a strait face.

"I'm sorry," Jo said, her brow knitted in confusion 'But did you just say wizard?"

"I did actually." Harry let out a low chuckle, "She probably thinks I'm insane." he muttered to himself.

"I feel," Jo began "That their is a story here."

"Oh, yes." Harry agreed "Quite a story. Do you want to hear it?"

Jo nodded eagerly, nice, mad strangers often told interesting stories.

So Harry began to tell his story, beginning with his arrival at the Dursley's

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"I'm sorry." Jo interrupted, "But did you say that his name was Ron Weasel?"

"No Ron Weasley." Harry corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please continue." Jo begged.

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"Sirius, that is an interesting name?" Jo commented when Harry began the tale of his third year in school.

"Yes," Harry nodded "It's after the constellations, all of the Black family was named after constellations." He paused and then took out a piece of parchment and a pen, he been over the paper and Jo though she saw a bit of thin holly waving over the paper.

He straitened up and handed her the parchment "That's the Black family tree."

"Oh, " Jo nodded knowingly 'He's a member of one of those pure-blood families, no wonder he was evil."

"Let me just tell you the rest of the story." Harry said sourly

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"He did not die in my dream though I woke up and ran to Professor Dumbledore's office and told him about what I'd seen, well he called all of the Weasley children in to his office and and sent a member of the order to help Arthur, but they were to late." a tear trickled down Harry's check.

"Arthur Weasley died?" Jo asked, stunned.

"Yes," Harry nodded gravely "But the Weasley's are a strong family and they stayed members of the order, kept working, and Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron even came back to school when Christmas break was over, and they all kept on living."

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"Now of course I wasn't in the meeting with the British prime minister, but Fudge relayed the details to one of my brother-in-laws, who told them to me. It seemed that he had visited on a few other occasions, after the end of the first war, after Sirius broke out, after the events of the Quidditch world Cup." Harry laughed "Each time the Prime Minister was quite frightened."

"Well," Jo put in "I can't blame him really, even after all I've heard, I would be quite worried by a talking portrait."

"I was rather startled the first time." Harry smiled, and returned to the narrative.

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"...and She kissed him right on the mouth." Harry told an excited Jo.

"I've been waiting for that since practically the beginning of the story, I mean it was obvious that Ron and Hermione were going to end up together, but over house elves, how fitting." Jo laughed

"I would agree with you , If their timing had been better, but their was a war going on."

**For Details Of What He Told Her Read The Harry Potter Series By J.K. Rowling**

"And I am Happy to say that Al's first year went very well. He did end up in Gryffindor" He laughed "And I still have one more year with my little Lily, so all is well"

"And I have a decades worth of bedtimes stories should I ever have children, So all is well with me too." Jo responded. She was quite unsure weather or not to take this man's story seriously, was their really a magical world, had he made it up to amuse her, or was he mad.

"You know what," said Harry suddenly, shifting through his brief case and pulling out three books."These might interest you."

Jo read the three titles:_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, and The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Some light reading I brought on this trip. This one," he Pointed to Fantastic Beats "Was my copy at school, complete with youthful doodles," then he pointed to Beedle "This one is a recent edition edited by Hermione, It would be good after you finish my story." he pointed to the last book and sighed "this should be in the Hogwarts school library, I'm afraid my son and his friends thought it would be better at our house."

"James or Al?" Jo questioned.

"James, and his friend. Remus and Tonks had two more kids, after Teddy. Twin Metamorphmagi, named Sirius James and Remus Harry, who are in James year and George's son Fred is their age too. I am afraid they have christened themselves the second Marauders, and Professor McGonagall has had her hands full with them."

The Train pulled into a station "Thanks for the talk Jo." Harry said, "Good bye."

"Thank you for the story." Jo responded "Have a nice day."

As Harry reached the exit he turned back and called to Jo "Don't forget Mellie Hunter when you tell the story to her children."

Jo nodded in response, searching her brain to remember who Mellie Hunter was.

When The train picked up speed again, preparing to take Jo to London, she searched every where on her person for a writing instrument, she wanted to write down everything she had heard, if Mellie Hunter had already slipped her mind, who or what would be next.

Jo Rowling spent the rest of her trip to London recounting the story to herself, she remembered most of it, the odd words, strange names, the bizarre spells.

And when she got to the London station the first thing she did was buy a pen and some notebook paper and write the story she had just heard.

* * *

A/N- So, I hope you liked it. If so review, If not, review. I wrote it after seeing a comment on a message board. I'm sure It has been done before, but I have not seen any similar stories.


End file.
